User talk:Fairytalq
I'm here to phail. Pls bash my crappy ass Enjoy 11:19, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Quoted in Epic Stupid <3 Got this : = Sig = Aha new sig to phail moar Enjoy 11:38, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :It would be good if people could see it... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:30, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::No, I would fail less. Enjoy 12:32, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Tip : u can highlight it to see my beautifull name <3 Enjoy 14:22, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::BTW, your sig image has to redirect to your user page, so you can't us the normal frenzy picture, you have to upload a copy with the same name. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:40, 8 May 2008 (EDT) What guild are you in? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:48, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::It redirects to my User page and User talk. My guild is Shat Enjoy phailer! 15:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not as high as i guessed you would be, but w/e. Welcome to wiki etc =D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks. You expected me to come from sup or vD ? No I'm just a failer so I can't GvG as much as it's needed to reech such rank. What am I doing on the wiki at 21h30 btw ? Dunno, maybe just too bored to phail less. Enjoy phailer! 15:34, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Not saying thats a bad rank, its pretty good. sup is meh, apparently I'm Candygirl's bitch anyway. And recent changes becomes... addictive. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:38, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::sup ain't that bad. Just that monk, Rapture, that makes me QQ. Enjoy phailer! 15:39, 8 May 2008 (EDT) euros ownzzzzz — Skakid 15:40, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :no u Enjoy phailer! 15:41, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::get out that crappy america to become teh rulzor in europe. Enjoy phailer! 15:44, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Oh, some decent guy is on pvx, time to celebrete... how teh fuck does that spell.. whatever welcome. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:57, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Fishy ownzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:35, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::No u Enjoy phailer! 17:35, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::no u —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:37, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I have to agree :) Enjoy phailer! 17:39, 11 May 2008 (EDT) 10823rd 106th! i fail moar! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:12, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Now, u came before knowing that was baed. I phail moaar than anyone kk ? :o Enjoy phailer! 14:13, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::kk, you fail more if u insist =( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:15, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::YEAH IM TEH PHAILR UT THER Enjoy phailer! 14:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) obaby Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I liked to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys Who were up to no good Startin making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air' I begged and pleaded with her day after day But she packed my suite case and send me on my way She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket. I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. First class, yo this is bad Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass. Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like? Hmmmmm this might be alright. But wait I hear there're prissy, wine all that Is Bel-Air the type of place they send this cool cat? I don't think sow I'll see when I get there I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air Well, the plane landed and when I came out There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out I ain't trying to get arrested I just got here I sprang with the quickness like lightening, disappeared I whistled for a cab and when it came near The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror If anything I can say this cab is rare But I thought 'Now forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later' I looked at my kingdom I was finally there To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:55, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :WoW Prince of Bel Air is Prince of Beautiful Air. Unbelievable Enjoy phailer! 17:58, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::niga plz —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::no u Enjoy phailer! 18:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Hey, thanks for the welcome, not sure on a lot of stuff so would be cool to get some help! :D ~Morkai (Not sure how to sign things etc yet so sorry) HI, I’M GEORGE ZIMMER, FOUNDER AND CEO OF THE MEN’S WEARHOUSE. YOUR MOTHER MAY HAVE BEEN BLESSED MORE TIMES BY THE SACRED WHITE RIVER OF MY PELVIC PALADIN, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO GIVE ME THE GREEN EYE OF JEALOUSY, MY COCK-LOVING CAVALIER. BETWEEN US, TONIGHT WILL BE RELIGIOUS RAPTURE, FOR YOUR ANAL CLEFT SHALL BE MY GREAT SEA, AND I SHALL BE ITS MOSES, CLEAVING ITS MIGHTY CHOCOLATE OCEAN TO MAKE WAY FOR THE SAFE PASSAGE OF MY TESTICULAR TRIBE, HAVING BEEN GRANTED MEPHITIC FREEDOM FROM THE TYRANNY OF ENSLAVEMENT BEHIND A LOCKED PROSTATE. TO DO THIS, I WILL READY MY LONGINUS TO PIERCE YOUR BACKSIDE’S SACRED DOMAIN — YOU WILL SCREAM FIRST IN PAIN, THEN IN PASSION AS ITS STEEL-LADEN GIRTH STRETCHES AND RIPS THE FABRIC OF YOUR MORTAL INNARDS, DISIMBUING YOU OF YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS, LEADING YOU TO A HEAVEN, THEN REVIVING YOUR FEELING OF PHYSICAL REALITY LIKE A ONCE-CRUCIFIED CHRIST RETURNING TO EARTH. I GUARANTEE IT. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:06, 12 May 2008 (EDT) HI, UR RAWR AND U FAIL MOAR EVERY DAY Enjoy phailer! 12:07, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Welcome I wanna be ur best friend too, pew pew. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:35, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :I've no friend kthxbye. Enjoy phailer! 16:48, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Enjoy is all alone =( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:09, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::11 days without any message on my talk... I'm so sad :'( Enjoy phailer! 07:14, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Go emo? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:15, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::My parents, who are LDS, don't want. so sad to can't join ya Enjoy phailer! 07:29, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::LDS? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:32, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mormon <3 Enjoy phailer! 07:36, 24 May 2008 (EDT) User:Didi What is your relationship to this person? ~~ 10:00, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Is my bro ;) Enjoy phailer! 10:11, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Then why did he stop contributing when you started? One of these accounts stopped contributing on May 5, and the other started the next day. ~~ 10:14, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Guessed he continued contributing. We both ain't that active atm, family problems. Enjoy phailer! 10:15, 30 May 2008 (EDT) close to winrar you are. <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Be more active. You're one of those rare users that isn't a retard :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:50, 31 October 2008 (EDT)